willowdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Murdoch
A pirate captain from the lands near Vaalbara. Wherever he may find adventure, he will go there fearles sly playing his fiddle, most likely in a drunken state. Captain Murdoch "Demon Beard" Pazu is a strapping tiefling who seeks nothing but friends, adventure and treasure. His long beard decorated by small trinkets; his glowing orange eyes and his dingy, dark blue horns that poke out before his hat are his most noteable features. He has split up with his ship, The Burning Triton, his crew, and his love/cohort/first mate Elizabeth for the time being to look for ways to get his ship to the west coast of the ocean. He misses her dearly, as well as his crew. Due to his family's tradition, Murdoch did not set foot on land until he turned 20. He spent his youth as part of the crew of his family, learning the ways of the ship, pirating and various other skills. When he came of age, he was forced to wander the earth as he pleased, and was told to "Keep true to the Pazu name, get a ship and a crew, and we will meet again soon." He was given his captain's hat, the family's fiddle and bow, and a scythe. To this day, he will not let anyone touch these items and they are always on his person. He's a very enthusiastic pirate and doesn't like killing. He's never quick to fight but always ready to; he would rather talk his way out of a conflict. He loves to see the reactions of people he scares or pranks, and enjoys experiencing things he's never heard of or seen before. He will also play the fiddle whenever he can; whether people join in or not doesn't matter, as he loves music so much that he doesn't care. He had heard about the Heroes of Willowdale and decided to pursue them, knowing that they have probably had great adventures, and may possibly hold the power to bring his ship to the west coast, or at least have an idea of how he could. Elizabeth Murdoch met Elizabeth in Vaalbara. She is an aasimar whose family brought her up as a cleric to Sarenrae. She met him while at a tavern and was wooed by his tales of adventure, his fiddle playing and his glowing eyes. After a night of intimacy, she begged to come with him on his adventure. Murdoch was reluctant at first because of how young she was, but fancied her as much as she did he. Her parents disapproved and asked her to reconsider, but her love was too strong; she ran away with Murdoch and hasn't seen her parents since. She is now continuing her life as a pirate. The Crew & Pirate Code of the Flaming Triton Each member of the crew was chosen by Murdoch himself. He made certain that they all knew how to play an instrument beforehand, in addition to their professional pirate skills. Though there are only five crew members currently, Murdoch trains hirelings when short handed. They all see him as a fair, honest and a good-natured captain and dare not cross his Pirate Code, for the penalties are severe. His code is as follows: #Every Man has a vote in affairs of moment; has equal title to the fresh provisions, or strong liquors, at any time seized, and may use them at pleasure, unless a scarcity (not an uncommon thing among them) makes it necessary, for the good of all, to vote a retrenchment. #The Captain and First Mate are to receive two shares of a prize: the Master, Boatswain, and Gunner, one share and a half, and other Officers one and a quarter. #To desert the ship or their quarters in battle, is punished with Death or Marooning. #To keep their piece, pistols, and cutlass clean and fit for service. # If at any time you meet with a prudent Woman, that Man that offers to meddle with her, without her Consent, shall suffer present Death. #That Man that shall snap his Arms, or smoke Tobacco in the Hold, without a Cap to his Pipe, or carry a Candle lighted without a Lanthorn, shall suffer the Punishment of no rations for Three days. #If any Man shall lose a Joint in time of an Engagement, shall have 400 Pieces of Gold ; if a Limb, 800. #That no Man shall go on shore till the ship is off the ground, and in readiness to put to sea. #No person to game at cards or dice for money. #No striking one another on board, but every Man's quarrels to be ended on shore, at sword and pistol. (The First Mate of the ship, when the parties will not come to any reconciliation, accompanies them on shore with what assistance he thinks proper, and turns the disputant back to back, at so many paces distance; at the word of command, they turn and fire immediately, (or else the piece is knocked out of their hands). If both miss, they come to their cutlasses, and then he is declared the victor who draws the first blood). (These rules, compiled by the Captain, were mixed and mached from a number of ship laws) The Crew's song :Rambler's Life - The Dreadnoughts Category:Retired